


[Podfic of] Like A Thousand Julys

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen some weird shit, alright, living in L.A. for a decade or so. And really, he may have actually used the phrase 'I've seen it all' a time or two. But he immediately wants to take it back when Jared Padalecki shows up on his parent's front porch, wearing a denim mini skirt, a hot pink halter top and sporting a pair of at least C-cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Like A Thousand Julys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Thousand Julys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81819) by [kashmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mRqljk) [19 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 42:53 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
